Sith Shadow war
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Darth Skyl was born a slave under the Empire, after breaking his bonds, he plans to destroy the empire. When he finds a sith similar to him, both Sith find their plans aligned. Rated T for violence, Death and cursing. One chapter every other Monday. Darth Skyl x Darth Talon. This chapter will be 1000 words. On hold.
1. Darth Skyl's plan

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Star Wars. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

 **(Executor class Star Dreadnought** _ **Annihilator**_ **., Fondor System, 2BBY.)** __

Another Stormtrooper fell to the ground as the figure stepped over him.

He turned to look out the window where 8 Imperial I Star Destroyers were engaging 5 other Star Destroyers, the figure watched another of the Empires Star Destroyers was destroyed as a squadron of TIE Interceptors took out its shield generator.

A pair of TIE Interceptors zoomed past the window as the figure continued to move towards the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer, leaving a wake of dead Stormtroopers behind him as he reached out with the force.

He could sense his Stormtroopers had secured most of the massive warship, the _Annihilator_ had been ambushed while it had been docked with the shipyards, most of the crew had been cut down by the initial boarding parties that had been sent. The others had surrendered to the Stormtroopers.

The figure was known other than a Sith Lord known as Darth Skyl, a man that had been on a warpath against the Empire for 6 months.

Skyl opened the door to the bridge with the force as he cut down the Stormtroopers with his saber, impaling, slashing or crushing 7 of the Imperial soldiers with the force and his lightsaber as he strode onto the bridge.

"If any of you wish to surrender or join me, I will accept it… Refuse, and I will cut you down where you stand."

Skyl said as he looked around, an ensign tried to shoot Skyl only for the Sith Lord to force choke him to death as he looked around. the rest of the Stormtroopers and officers surrendered, smart enough to know that the Sith Lord killing them would be more painful than any punishment the Empire would give them for treason.

"Commander, I have secured the bridge of the _Annihilator_ , bring the rest of the prisoners to the bridge… I will examine them to see who may join us… And tell Admiral Kessin to finish off that fleet… We are done at Fondor for now."

Skyl said into his comlink as he turned and walked off the bridge. He had a mask which covered his face, a nearly floor length cloak went from his head to his boots, black and red combat armor covered his body but was hidden by the cloak. Black gloves covered his hands as he placed his lightsaber back on his belt, the red blade died out as he deactivated him.

 **(2 hours later, Florrum, Sertar Sector.** _ **Annihilator**_ **bridge.)**

Skyl stood at the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer as it and the rest of his fleet arrived at Florrum.

To the Empire and the rest of the galaxy, Florrum had been a home for pirates, the Empire had caused the Pirates to disband and scatter, leaving the planet to be forgotten by both time and the galaxy.

This made it perfect for Skyl and his forces to establish a military base for their small but growing Empire, behind Skyl stood two men.

One was Fleet Admiral Kessin, the commander of the fleet and naval forces, the other was Grand General Brasam, the man who organized and was in charge of the army Skyl had amassed on his warpath.

It triggered thoughts of his flashback to when he was just a boy, just another slave when the Empire was young and growing.

He remembered choking the man to death with the force before he had escaped, broken and damaged by the corruption of the Empire.

"I suppose both of you are wondering why I didn't order you both to capture the ship yards… To place the full might of whatever the Empire had captured into our Empire's hands?"

Skyl asked as he didn't turn his hooded head to look at his officers, neither man spoke, too afraid to anger the man who could just as easily have them eliminated.

"It was simple… While it would have been a massive victory for us… It doesn't suit our long-term plan, Sidious would launch a counterattack, we would lose most of our forces… Our main objective was to capture the _Annihilator_ which we have… General, are our forces still growing in number?"

Skyl asked as he crossed his arms, Brasam looked up from the holotable.

"Yes, your majesty… Slowly, however, we do not have the ability to currently recruit the numbers Sidious's Empire does… One of the unfortunate problems of only having a handful of planets under your control… I will work on recruiting as many soldiers into your military as I can muster…"

The Grand General said as Skyl nodded, the Sith Lord did want control of as much as the galaxy as he could muster but galactic control was not his ultimate goal unlike Sidious.

"Tell me when we have enough troops for major deployment, General… For now, I will not concern myself with the battles ahead… I will be departing for… A presence I have felt… I must go alone… Admiral, until I return, the _Annihilator_ is yours to command…"

Skyl said as he left the bridge, he dusted off his cloak and took the turbolift down to one of the countless hanger bays on the mass warship as a _Lambda_ \- class shuttle was waiting, the pilots snapped to attention as the Sith Lord entered.

"Another Sith Temple has been located, my lord?"

The pilot asked as Skyl settled into his chair after walking up the ramp and nodded to the pilot, Skyl had already given the man coordinates when his personal shuttle had landed on the _Annihilator_ during the ambush.

"Perhaps this Sith temple shall yield results… It is forgotten by time and the galaxy… Sidious will not be able to hunt us on this planet… But it is a planet I must conquer on my own."

Skyl said as the shuttle flew out of the hanger bay before jumping to hyperspace.

 **(Moraband, 1 hour later.)**

Skyl watched as the planet came into view, he had told the _Annihilator_ to arrive at the planet in 1 hour to pick him up, he however, did not tell the massive _Executor-class Star Dreadnought's_ crew to dispatch any soldiers to help him.

"Take us down… Do not leave the shuttle… Moraband isn't a planet that you wish to experience."

Skyl said as the ramp was extended as the Sith Lord walked down and took a breath of air through his mask as if the Dark Side of the planet didn't bother him at all.

"Hmm, there's a Sith temple in the Valley of the Sith… Hmm… I sense something, interesting, I didn't think Sidious had sent any one here… Perhaps he had predicted my arrival… Hmm, I will find out… And if there is… I will cut them down."

Skyl said as he walked and made his way towards the Lords of the Sith, he was mostly unware of the Twi'lek Sith Lady watching him as he entered the Valley of the Sith.

Author notes

 **Yes, this story does have a Sith Lord in it… It also combines Rebels and Force Unleashed. As for the Sith at the end? Your meet her next chapter… As for the Grammar, I know it isn't perfect, but I tried. Next chapter will be next Thursday and will show Skyl fighting the Sith Lady. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Duel on Moraband

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Star Wars. Enjoy the 1600-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

 **(Moraband, Outer Rim, 2BBY.)** __

Skyl continued his walk into the Valley of the Sith, if he had more time he would visit the tombs of the Sith, he however, was more focused on the Sith Academy where he had sensed the power that had drawn him to the planet in the first place.

"Hmm, whatever it is, it has to be strong to draw me here… Hmm, whatever it is it masking itself within the Dark Side… Perhaps… No, this isn't a relic or I would be able to narrow it down… That makes it a person…"

Skyl mused as he entered the middle of the Valley, the tombs of the four Sith Lords from thousands of years ago.

"I know you're out there… Reveal yourself, truly, only another strong in the Dark Side of the Force would travel here."

Skyl said as he was answered with silence, he was about to turn and walk back to the shuttle to await the arrival of his flagship so they could return to Florrum when he heard the sound of boots on the ground as he turned to see whom it was.

He was surprised to see a red skinned Twi'lek in what looked like a black bra and leather piece that covered with black boots, he raised an eye at the tattoos on her body.

"Hmm… I sense much power from you… Tell me, are you the one who lured me here?"

Skyl asked as his hand went to his saber which was hidden at the moment by his cloak.

"So, you are the Sith Lord I've heard so much about… Welcome, I am Darth Talon, Darth Lady of the Sith."

The Twi'lek said as Skyl took his hand off his lightsaber and crossed his arms, he knew he still had at least a half hour before _Annihilator_ would arrive, he was interested, if Talon's power was strong enough to draw him to Moraband even through the natural shroud of Dark Side energy, it made her supremely powerful.

"Hmm, yes, I can sense great power radiating from you, Talon… I am most certainly impressed; your power is so strong that it broke through Moriband's natural curtain of Dark Side energy… Hmm, if it is a fight you desire, I can most certainly grant it."

Skyl said as he closed his eyes under his mask, around him, rocks of varying sizes rose and flung themselves at Talon as she flipped out of the way and unleashed a torrent of Force Lightning. Skyl held out his hand and absorbed the energy before directing it to the ground where it scored the earth.

"Perhaps it is my turn…"

Skyl said as he reached his hand out, jagged streaks of lightning lanced out from his hand as Talon was forced to leap out of the way as boulders around her exploded from absorbing the force of the attack.

Talon ignited her lightsaber and rushed Skyl, he didn't ignite his in response but merely continued to send rocks at her with the force, as if testing her skill, Talon lunged at him as Skyl finally responded by igniting his as fast as a streak of lightning to block her's.

"Hmm, you did actually manage to reach me… I am actually impressed, Talon… You should join me, I could use a Sith like you."

Skyl said as he held the Sith Lady back with his blade, only using one hand to push back against her lightsaber with his own.

"You are not worthy of the title of Sith! I will carve the Empire apart my own way!"

Talon hissed as Skyl sighed and shook his head, he would not kill the girl, she could be shown how their ideals aligned.

But injuring her was something Skyl had no qualms with if it ended the fight.

Talon grunted in shock as Skyl easily pushed her back, he began to slash at her, his blows slow but containing power and experience behind them, Talon began to lose ground as Skyl effortlessly began to parry her strikes.

"You are skilled but you lack discipline, focus… I can teach you such things… But perhaps it is better I teach them to you another time."

Skyl said as he deactivated his lightsaber and force pushed Talon with a one-handed push, she slammed into a stone pillar and cracked it as she slumped to the ground, unconscious but alive.

As if awaiting this moment, Skyl saw the _Annihilator_ drop out of hyperspace, hanging over Moraband like a shadow, a symbol of Skyl's power.

"Lieutenant, I am returning to the landing site… And I am bringing a prisoner, tell the _Annihilator_ to have a cell prepared… But make sure a force user cannot escape it…"

Skyl said as he walked over to Talon, without another word, he picked her up bridal style and began the trek back to his shuttle, carrying the Sith Twi'lek over his shoulder.

 **(Shuttle site, 5 minutes later.)**

To Skyl's credit, the two pilots of the _Lambda_ shuttle said nothing as Skyl carried her up the ramp, 2 of the Stormtroopers aboard placed binders on her hands and legs, preventing Talon from escaping, they also prevented her from awakening until they were removed due to chemicals implanted in the cuffs.

Skyl himself watched over the Sith Lady as the shuttle flew up and docked with his flagship, Skyl saw one of his officers with a squad of Nova Troopers and Skyl's personal Shadow Guards, their lightsaber pikes gleaming as Skyl placed Talon on a stretcher which locked around the Sith Lady.

"Take her to a holding cell… I want Shadow Guards and our most elite Stormtroopers watching her… Only I, my apprentice and General Brasam and Admiral Kessin… Understood?"

Skyl ordered as the men bowed, while Skyl loathed his current apprentice, he knew Nihl had some use.

"We shall make it so, your majesty… Shall we depart for Nar Shaddaa? We have heard Lord Nihl has begun his travel there to capture it upon your orders."

The officer said, Skyl silently growled but motioned for Talon to be taken to a holding cell, he had instructed his men to allow Talon to rest and get her bearings, interrogation wouldn't work and any form of torture was not something Skyl wished.

 **(** _ **Annihilator bridge,**_ **5 minutes later.** _ **)**_

In the almost 20 years since Skyl had been born, broken free of his bonds and taken up the mantle of Darth Skyl, he had gained and lost much, he had gained power, lost friends and family, gained followers in the form of his army and Empire.

Nihl, however, was not something Skyl considered a massive gain when he had found the Nagai and taken him as his apprentice, the man was strong in the Dark Side and a skilled commander, but he lacked the discipline and resolve that Skyl had intended his desired right hand to have.

"He took 3 destroyers to assault an Imperial TIE factory and didn't contact me?"

Skyl asked as Admiral Kessin looked at the Darth Lord of the Sith he had come to call his Emperor, the man looked ready to lash out at the first wrong thing the Admiral said, like a coiled snake.

"Yes, he apparently wishes to seize the factory on his own… I suppose you wish for us to set course for Nar Shaddaa, your majesty?"

The Fleet Admiral asked, he had known Skyl to be a very calm man, one who was methodical, ruthless, calculating.

This was not the same Skyl.

"Have the fleet prepared for departure but do not bring the _Annihilator_ into the heart of the battle… Keep us on the edge of the system and deploy our fighters… We shall only engage the Imperials who break off from the battle to engage us directly."

Skyl ordered, Kessin understood what Skyl wanted. He and Darth Skyl knew that while the _Annihilator_ was a magnificent warship and one able to lay siege to an entire fleet or planet on its own, it was still but one ship, one ship could be destroyed given the right tactics or firepower.

"I shall see it done, your majesty… What of Lord Nihl?"

The Admiral asked as Skyl sighed and shook his head.

"I will deal with him when the battle is done, Admiral… Is the prisoner secure in the detention block?"

Skyl asked, seemingly more interested in the Sith Twi'lek that was locked aboard one of the thousand or so detention cells aboard the _Annihilator_. Kessin cleared his throat and nodded as his staff around him began the work of organizing the fleet for battle.

"Grand General Brasam has personally escorted and overseen her placement in a detention cell, your majesty… I suppose you wish to speak to her after Nar Shaddaa?"

The Admiral asked as Skyl nodded as he walked over to the window, the talk was over, Kessin could clearly see that much as the _Annihilator_ and its fleet leapt to hyperspace as Skyl growled in annoyance.

Skyl planned to have a chat with his apprentice before the day was done and Darth Nihl was going to see just angry his master could be.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, the fight was short but the next one Skyl has will not be, as for Nihl, he will be somewhat like in the comics… This still will mostly be war and dialogue heavy. Next chapter will be on Next, Next Monday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Siege at Nar Shaddaa

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Sith Shadow War. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

 **(Nar Shaddaa, Outer Rim, 2BBY.)** __

Nihl was many things to Skyl, a servant, a commander, a warrior and an Apprentice.

Skyl had deemed him a fool after this battle as the _Annihilator_ came out of hyperspace as Skyl's fleet began to advance on the TIE Factory as Skyl scowled at his apprentice's fleet.

"Your Majesty, I have heard that Lord Nihl's fleet has engaged the Imperial Fleet directly… Shall I order our fleet to engage them?"

One of Skyl's officers on the bridge asked as Nihl turned to face him, yellow eyes burning under his mask.

"No, commander… Nihl is as reckless as he is idiotic… Launch the fighters and send in the cruisers… The rest of the fleet is to stay out of range and only engage the Imperials directly if they attack our fleet directly… I am not here to enforce Nihl… Merely to pull our fleet out of the fire before we lose an entire fleet… How about the assault on the factory? Has Nihl messed that up as well?"

Skyl asked as he looked back at the fleet as 4 _Arquiten_ Class-Command Cruisers moved in as 4 dozen of TIE Interceptors and TIE Fighters were launched by the fleet as Skyl watched as the 8 Star Destroyers that were defending the TIE factory that Skyl wanted so badly.

"His entire army has been dispatched to the factory, your majesty… They are dealing with the Imperial Forces within the factory… Shall I contact Lord Nihl?"

One of Skyl's Lieutenants said as Skyl simply shook his head as 2 of the Star Destroyers broke off to attack Skyl's fleet as Skyl rolled his eyes and made a motion with his hand.

"Open fire on those 2 Destroyers… And tell me when Nihl has cleared out the Imperial Forces in the station… This is ridiculous, commander… I'm going to see our prisoner and find out what she was doing on Moraband… Admiral Kessin, you have the bridge until I get back to the bridge."

Skyl said as he turned and walked off the bridge as he walked to the turbolift as 2 of his Shadow Guards took positions at the at the lift doors. Skyl rode the lift down to the detention level and stepped off the lift to be greeted by one of his officers and Stormtroopers watching and protecting the floor as Skyl walked up to the Commander that was in charge of the console.

"Commander… How is our guest?"

Skyl asked as the officer looked up at the Sith Lord as he started to speak as the Stormtroopers stood at attention as Skyl looked over them.

"She is… Meditating in her cell, Your majesty… We haven't assigned an interrogator to her yet… I heard we have arrived at Nar Shaddaa… Is Lord Nihl in trouble?"

The officer asked as Skyl shook his head and sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"Yes, we have arrived to reinforce our fleet… Also, Lord Nihl is in trouble… Major trouble when I talk to him… And I will talk to our guest, commander… She is Sith, that much I know for certain…. She will not talk to any interrogator, Sith are much more… Resistant to interrogation."

Skyl said as he walked past the officer as she turned to look at her Emperor as he walked past the Stormtroopers to a cell which was guarded by Novatroopers.

"I will speak to the poisoner… Keep an eye on the monitors."

Skyl said as the Novatroopers nodded and moved to the side as Skyl walked into the cell as the door closed behind him.

Skyl was siting on the floor, cross-legged, and eyes closed as Skyl crossed his arms as he looked at the Sith.

"You interest me very much for a lone Sith… But your decision to engage me in combat is even more interesting… Talon, just what is it you seek from me in the first place?"

Skyl asked as Talon opened an eye before growling and launching a hand at Skyl only to look back at her hand in shock as nothing happened.

"A valent effort… But useless, this cell and many aboard the _Annihilator_ have been able to contain Jedi… Not even my powers will work in this cell…"

Skyl explained as he crossed his arms and looked at the Sith siting on the ground as he leaned down to look at her.

"Those are ancient Sith markings…. I have only seen them in art and holos… Just how much of the Sith culture have you embraced?"

Skyl asked as the Twi'lek finally looked directly at the Sith Emperor as he crossed his arms to look at her.

"I am trying to avenge my people… Just as you seek knowledge, I seek power… You do seek knowledge, do you?"

Talon asked as Skyl let out a chuckle, the voice rang with the cell as he spoke up.

"I crave many things, Talon… Power and Knowledge, yes… But so much more… I do not wish for absolute power like Sidious does… Although I do see the advantage in such power… As I said before, I wish you to join me…. You wish for Ryloth's Liberation… I can provide it… And will, the Twi'leks have suffered for years under the heel of the Empire… All I ask is you to join me… I will bring the Empire to heel… I will make them pay… But I want your help."

Skyl said as Talon was about to answer before one of Skyl's officers came into the cell.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual to make, I had some other stories to handle at the moment… As for Talon? She will be working with Skyl soon enough… I will be tying this story into Rebels… Next chapter will be next, next Monday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Military meeting

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Sith Shadow War. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

 **(Nar Shaddaa, Bridge of** _ **Annihilator**_ **, Outer Rim, 2BBY.)** __

Talon entered the bridge with 2 of the Shadow Guards that were charged with personally protecting Skyl, one of the Imperial Officers that Skyl had ordered to escort Talon to the bridge had told her the Shadow Guards handled only the most important of Imperial missions.

This didn't prepare them for their master tossing Nihl into the wall next to the turbolift as Skyl brushed off his gloves.

"Worthless insect, I gave you orders not to engage the Imperial fleet at Nar Shaddaa! You gave away the element of surprise and now Sidious knows we exist in massive numbers! You should be executed… But I won't…. Guards, take Lord Nihl to his chambers… I will deal with you later… Talon, come here."

Skyl ordered as he turned back to the bridge window as 1 of his _Arquiten_ class Command Cruisers docked with the station, dispatching its Stormtroopers to the station as the Twi'lek who walked to the window.

"You were about to give me an answer to my question? Do you wish to join my Empire? I promise to liberate Ryloth… I will still have to bring my empire's armies to Ryloth to do so… But you have my promise, I am no tyrant like Sidious… Merely a warlord at the moment."

Skyl muttered as Talon turned to look at him, he turned an inch to look at her as Talon bowed.

"I will serve you if you promise to take Ryloth from the Empire… That and to destroy the Empire."

Talon asked as Skyl ignited his saber in answer.

"Agreed… Darth Talon… I name you my Shadow Hand, second in command of my Empire and answerable only to me and me alone… Arise and serve me… Arise and fulfill your destiny…"

Skyl ordered as Talon did so as Skyl touched the saber to her shoulders as she did so.

"Why is thy bidding… My master?"

Talon asked as Skyl shook his head before turning to Admiral Kessin and Grand General Brasam along with the rest of the _Annihilator's_ bridge crew.

"General, Admiral? You are both witness to the rise of my second and main apprentice and second in command… Her commands are as concreate as mine… Any order she gives are only to be counteracted by my own… For now, take us to Fondor, I have ordered our fleet they're for invasion… We will take the planet and capture it…. Admiral, you will lead the blockade once we take out their entire fleet… General, me and Talon will lead the ground forces but you're in charge of force deployment and monitoring the ground battle…"

Skyl muttered as the _Annihilator_ moved to jump to Hyperspace as did 6 Class 1 Star Destroyers, 4 Victory Star Destroyers and 12 _Arquiten_ Class Command Cruisers as the Sith Lord's fleet jumped to Hyperspace.

Skyl turned to his commanders and spoke up.

"When we arrive on the edge of the System, I want every fighter and bomber that we have launched… After that, prepare the ground troops…. The _Annihilator_ is going to engage the entire fleet and the other remainder of our fleet… Engage the Imperials at point blank range…. We are going to blast their entire fleet out of the sky and make it rain down upon the Imperials below… Then we will capture or destroy their entire army base… If we can't force the imperials to surrender, wipe all of them out…"

Skyl ordered as his men started to carry out his orders as Skyl brushed off his shoulders before turning to Talon.

"One of my Shadow Guards will show you to your quarters, we have 7 hours before we reach Fondor, get some rest… You will be fighting Imperials in 8 after we smash through the Imperial Armada above Fondor…. I do not want you to be exhausted when we arrive."

Skyl ordered as one of the Shadow Guards bowed and motioned for the Sith Lady to follow him as she did so, one of the Ensigns looked up from their station at Skyl as he turned back to the window.

"Your majesty? Permission to speak freely?"

The bridge officer asked as Admiral Kessin was about to speak up as Skyl held up a hand.

"Let her speak, Admiral… Yes, Ensign? What is it, we will have a battle to engage in soon, please… Make your piece quickly…"

Skyl ordered as the Ensign looked around, the rest of the bridge crew looked at the girl, making her nervous, the bridge crew didn't normally talk to officers, especially the Emperor of the entire Empire that Skyl had established personally.

"What about Lord Skyl? I understand your anger at him, but I've…. Forgive my forwardness, noticed you didn't assign him a duty… Why?"

The Ensign asked as the rest of the bridge crew held their breath, waiting for the Ensign to start gasping for breath and for her body to be dragged down to a morgue for burial.

Instead Skyl shook his head simply and held his hands behind his back.

"It is simple, Ensign… Skyl is not permitted to engage in battle… I know you don't understand the ways of the Sith… But he has failed me… He will be punished in due time… But for now, he will be forced from his station until he has proved he can serve me…. Now, if there are no further interruptions… We have another planet to conquer…"

Skyl ordered as he turned back to the window, he had a war to win, enemies to crush and a throne to claim.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Talon is going to be Skyl's new second in command… As for Nihl, we haven't seen the last of him yet… Next chapter will be the battle of Fondor and the beginning of the ground invasion. Until Next, next Monday, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
